Ryohei's Rush
by rellik-tida
Summary: Companion to "Yamamoto's Desperation". In his hurry to see Hibari and try out his idea, Ryohei bumped into the Vongola’s right hand man. TYL!Ryo18


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Companion piece to "Yamamoto's Desperation"

* * *

**Ryohei's Rush**

* * *

Ryohei raced through the hallways of the Vongola base, his destination being the cloud guardian's residence. Clutched in his hand was an object he has recently acquired from a shop he saw while on his last mission. In his eyes _this_ might be the perfect solution to his problems. Well… so long as he could get Hibari's permission to use it…

In his impatience, Ryohei speeded up, rounding the corner. His eagerness and speed blinded him from the unsuspecting guardian heading in the opposite direction. He collided into the other man so hard that both of them were knocked onto the floor.

"Ow. What the heck?"

_That voice… Octopus head?_

The boxing expert looked up, and to his dismay, confirmed that he had indeed crashed into Gokudera Hayato. Damn, he would never hear the end of this…

"Lawn head! What the hell were you thinking, dashing around the corridors like that?! And without even looking! You're a guardian! You're supposed to be setting a good example for the subordinates! So start behaving like one!" The Italian's tirade stopped momentarily while the man pushed himself and dusted his suit with his hands. Ryohei knew that this wasn't the end, and as if to prove his point Gokudera's took in a deep breath, readying himself for the next part of his lecture. Ryohei closed his eyes and readied himself. If he could just get this over and done with, he could continue on his way to Hibari…

To his surprise, the words never left Gokudera's mouth. Ryohei didn't know what to feel. Is this the end? …Or was Gokudera merely taking his time to torture Ryohei?

Sneaking a glance at the smaller man, he followed the storm guardian's gaze to an object lying innocently on the ground.

_Shit._

"Is that 'thing'… yours?"

The impact must have knocked it out of his hand, no wonder it felt empty… Never mind that, what he _needed_ to worry about now was how to get out of this situation with his dignity still intact.

He dove for the object, and after having quickly tucked it safely away in his pocket, he turn to face Gokudera with a bright smile.

"It's…nothing. Just forget about it." That was a lame attempt and Ryohei knew it.

"Don't lie to me, asshole. I know what I saw." The Italian gave him a glare fitting of a mafia boss' right hand man. "What are you doing, running around the base with a… _ball gag_?"

"Um…" he avoided Gokudera's piercing gaze, trying his hardest to think of an escape.

"So?"

Although having acquired some calmness over the years, it appeared that once pressed, his brashness returned at full force.

"CAN'T A MAN CARRY AROUND A GAG OR TWO?!" The outburst put Gokudera into a state of confusion. Ryohei continued in his usual 'full speed without brakes' manner, "FOR YOUR INFORMATION KYOYA REALLY LIKES TO BITE TO THE EXTREME! I WANNA TRY SOME KINK AND SAVE MY PENIS AT THE SAME TIME. YOU GOT A PROBLEM?!"

Without giving the frozen Gokudera as much as a glance, Ryohei breezed pass him. It wouldn't do to keep Hibari waiting.

* * *

It was on a cool evening while Hibari was leisurely strolling in the base, when he was approached by the storm guardian.

"You look happy." Strangely enough, a wide, overly pleasant smile was plastered on Gokudera's face.

He glared at the other man cautiously, "What's it to you?"

"Hmm? I was just worried about the guardians' well being, all that gagging must hurt the j-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, having to duck the tonfa swung at him.

"Tsk, tsk. Don't do anything rash now." Smirking, he pointed at his earpiece communicator device, "I've connected this to the base's speakers. Now… what will you do if I accidentally use it to announce _something_ to everyone…?"

"…What do you want?" the cloud guardian mentally cursed a certain boxing idiot.

Gokudera's lips curved into a sly smile.

* * *

Note: Yet another fanfic to add to "Tsuna's Concern" universe. You're probably used to my errors filled work by now so tell me about them, please?


End file.
